Four Days Left
Four Days Left is 2014 crime drama thriller film directed by David Fincher and is will distributed by Paramount Pictures and Lakeshore Entertainment. This films stars Jessica Chastain, Jeremy Renner and Gerard Bulter with Jennifer Lawrence, Natalie Martinez, Scott Speedman, Maggie Grace, Neve Campbell, Will Smith, Jon Voight, Dylan Minnette and Chloë Grace Moretz also stars Summary A young troubled officer (Jessica Chastain)'s life turn deadly with one of her colleague (Jeremy Renner) is kidnapped and her brother (Gerard Bulter) is make the game harder for her to make it four days to find him in this powerful thriller from the director of The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo. Plot The movie starts in 1992, 12 years old Sarah Lawrence (Chloë Grace Moretz) run from the police when they found her try to put the drug in the river with her 18 years old brother, Chris (Dylan Minnette). Sarah try to get away and try to found Chris. But Chris end up geting shot and Sarah make a run. Sarah end up get trapped in the prison with a bag that she hold and worried about her brother. 22 years later, 34 years old Sarah (Jessica Chastain) still have trouble past. Sarah move to New York away from Philadelphia and her trouble past away. Sarah's 40 years old brother, Chris (Gerard Butler) is in Philadelphia Industrial Correctional Center for 35 years for escape Sarah in prison and on the run. Chris's girlfriend, Natalie Hooper (Natalie Martinez) visit Chris and Chris ask Natalie's help to find his sister safe with the help from her trouble family. Sarah enjoy her life in New York. But she found out detective Jason Watson (Jeremy Renner) is her next-door neighbor. Sarah always has bad luck of officer and detective (Another flashback: 12 years old Sarah got out, shot in the shoulder and run from the officer who shot her, Sarah found her brother left to died and they try to escape from the officer). Sarah caught when spying on Jason and his colleague. Sarah lost them and she found a 19 years old teenager who go to jump to death. Sarah try to stop her from making big mistake ever. Sarah meet Grace Wilson (Maggie Grace), who is 19 years old alcoholic teenager has a trouble past like Sarah has. Sarah don,t wanted Grace to has same past like she do. Sarah help Grace to move before she jump. The police and Grace's family here. Sarah got arrested by Grace's cousin and Jason's best friend, Reed Wilson (Scott Speedman) who the one got fish soap try to doing Jason but misses in the cafe. In the police station, Sarah wait about 2 hours, the poster about been a new New York Police Officer. Sarah been released on bail by Grace, she take her home. The next day, Sarah found a paper to come to Police Academy. Sarah put that in the bin but Jason's girlfriend, Danielle Taylor (Jennifer Lawrence) give her a another paper, the same one. Sarah keep it, At in Philaddelphia prison, Chris kills three police officer and plan to escape. Chris in the helicopter kills five police officer when try to get Chris. Chris escape with the help of Natalie. Sarah arrived at Police Academy without know about her brother's escpae. Sarah shocked to see Danielle who is helping out in the academy. Danielle help Sarah in her training. But when her break of boxing, Sarah overhears about Danielle, Reed, Carla Barrow (Neve Campbell) and Captain Lawrence (Sarah and Chris's father)'s conversation when Sarah found out her brother escape from prison and is after her. Sarah try to walk away, she saw Jason. Jason told her the truth about Chris's escape. Cast *Jessica Chastain as Officer Sarah Lawrence/A rookie officer who try to find the kidnapper who is her brother *Jeremy Renner as Detective Jason Watson/One of detective who was kidnapped *Gerard Butler as Chris Lawrence/Sarah's brother, a villain and Jason's kidnapper *Jennifer Lawrence as Detective Danielle Taylor/Jason's girlfriend before they broke up when she find out Jason kiss Sarah *Natalie Martinez as Natalie Hooper/Chris's girlfriend and a another villain *Scott Speedman as Detective Reed Wilson/Jason's friend *Maggie Grace as Grace Wilson/Reed's cousin who Sarah bestfried with her *Neve Campbell as Detective Carla Barrow/A detective who later revealed to be Skylar Parker, Chris's ex-lover *Terrence Howard as Robert Howard/Sarah's field training officer *Will Smith as Captain Ronald Reynolds/The Captain of the New York *Jon Voight as Chief Martin Lawrence/Sarah and Chris's father and who wanted Sarah to join the police when her brother's escape *Jason Bateman as Detective Bobby Lawton/A detective who was victim of shooting in the cafe *Allison Mack as Detective Caitlyn Winter/A detective who was victim of shooting in the cafe *Dakota Johnson as Janet Winter/Caitlyn's sister who was victim of shooting in the cafe *Drew Barrymore as Ellen Morgan/Connor's mother *Chloë Grace Moretz as Young Sarah Lawrence/12 years old Sarah *Dylan Minnette as Young Chris Lawrence/18 years old Chris *Georgie Henley as Young Skylar Parker/16 years old Skylar *Madeleine Stowe as Teresa Lawrence/Chris and Sarah's mother who was shot dead before Chris join the gang *Hayden Byerly as Connor Morgan/Ellen's son who was shot dead by Natalie Category:Films Category:Crime Drama films Category:Crime Thriller Films